Recently, plastic exterior products of diverse colors have become increasingly popular for electronic parts, automobile parts and the like, and plastic exterior products with high a quality sense of touch.
The plastic exterior products usually include a plastic resin and a metal particle to give a metal-like texture to the resin appearance. This is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2001-262003 and 2007-137963, but the metal-like texture did not appear in an actual experiment.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-262003 discloses the use of a flake-shaped metal particulate, but a weld line occurs in an actual experiment. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-137963 discloses a resin composition including a glass fiber and a metal particle, but appearance failure occurs due to the glass fiber in an actual experiment.
Accordingly, conventional articles formed by adding a metal particle and the like to a plastic resin may not exhibit a metal-like texture or may have various defects and thus are not suitable replacements for a painted article.